


Switched

by Almost_a_ghost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: what even are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_a_ghost/pseuds/Almost_a_ghost
Summary: Basically just Sanders Sides but the dark sides are light sides and the light sides are dark sides.
Kudos: 10





	Switched

Three.  
There were three.  
Apathy, Pride, Judgment.  
Logan, Roman, Patton.  
Dark, evil, ‘Dark Sides’.

Three.  
There were three.  
Caution, passion, self preservation.  
Virgil, Remus, Janus.  
Light, good, ‘Light Sides’.

One.  
Thomas.  
Thomas Sanders.  
His role in this was more confusing than the world itself. 

Sides.  
Strange beings with much of them unknown.  
All of which wore the same face.  
Each with their own color the rainbow.  
The one thing that made each unique.

Things had been unchanged for decades. Everybody had their roles. Their part to play. Their domain of Thomas’ psyche. 

They each had something to do. A job that never changed. Perhaps that’s why several were growing bored of their current lives.

-  
\--  
\---  
\----  
\---  
\--  
-  
A web series wasn’t exactly Janus’ favorite idea of Thomas. In fact, he heavily disliked the idea of Thomas creating one. Not to mention the fact that the web series was supposed to include the sides in it. Now that, he despised even more. He’d much prefer Thomas to be out pursuing a more traditional path to fame, but what could he do? It’s not like he was the one driving Thomas’ passion.  
Virgil wasn’t against the idea by any means, more just the fact that he had to be in it. Being the literal embodiment of caution didn’t exactly help with this by any means. The camera hadn’t even started yet and he already felt like his heart was going to burst out of his ribcage. However, nobody else seemed to notice this since over the years he’d gotten quite good at disguising his fear.  
Remus was always excited to do something new, so this was no different. He felt as if there was electricity running through his veins. The kind of excitement mixed with slight anxiety that leaves you feeling drained later but pumped up in the moment.  
Thomas had nearly finished the intro, and while there was little script for the sides, they all knew soon would be the time for them all to join in on the conversation.  
“I need to have a sit down with myself, figure myself out, and maybe come to a better understanding that we all could learn from. Let’s do this!”  
Virgil was the first pop up, oh god why did he have to be first?  
“Hey,” Virgil greeted simply as he appeared on screen.  
“This is my cautious side,” Thomas began, “My fears, fight or flight, all of that is in his domain. He’s also a constant reminder of my emo phase.”  
“Hey-!”  
“Hey did you know that one fourth of the bones in your whole body are in your feet?” Remus quickly interrupted as he rose up. Virgil let out a quiet sigh at Remus’ introduction. Could’ve been worse though, so there was that.  
Thomas paused for a second before speaking, “This is my passionate side...somehow. Everything that keeps going, and random facts too apparently.”  
“Gotta spice things up sometimes, Thomathy,” Remus replied.  
“How is a random fact about bones ‘spicing things up’?”  
“I’m surprised things aren’t more derailed,” Janus stated as he finally appeared in the room.  
“We’re close,” Virgil answered as he eyed Remus. The chaoticness could be annoying, but he didn’t mind it too much usually.  
“And finally this is my self preservation,” Thomas started as he went back to his cheerful attitude from before, “Well, not as much in the physical sense, but trying to make sure I get by okay in life…I think,” Thomas attempted to explain.  
“He also looks like he stepped right out of Spirit Halloween,” Virgil quietly said under his breath while looking at Janus.  
“Says the one who looks like he hasn’t seen a mirror in weeks,” Janus replied.  
“Now enough of that, you two can fight when we’re not recording,” Thomas quickly added, breaking off the short argument.  
“So what are we doing here anyways?” Virgil questioned.  
“Well, people know me from all the Vines I make, but I don’t feel like people really know me know me.”  
“Well perhaps they would if you posted YouTube videos more often,” Janus replied.  
With a slightly annoyed look on his face, Thomas responded, “Okay, all right, that’s fair,” Thomas quickly started, “But I don’t know if I know me! There’s some things even I need to figure out about my own identity. Like, okay, relationships.”  
“A one way ticket to-,” Remus began.  
“Let’s not go through that door,” Janus cut in.  
“Just gotta find somebody that will accept you for your flaws, I guess,” Virgil adds.  
“Everybody does have their own flaws, and you could say that love is about accepting those,” Janus tried to explain.  
“Yes, that is definitely important. Flaws and all. Speaking of which-.”  
“Are we bringing up flaws now? ‘Cause you have more than -” Remus quickly began.  
“Passion, sto-,” Virgil started before being interrupted.  
“I believe this would be of interesting conversation,” Janus once again cut in.  
“You’re so fucking boring!” Remus said to Thomas.  
“You’re often too selfless,” Janus added in.  
“You keep changing your path in life, like all the time, way too often,” Virgil finally gets out.  
“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Thomas quickly said after.  
“Well, remember everybody does have flaws,” Janus reassured.  
“You’ve got good parts about you too, like uh, like you’re alive,” Virgil replied since he couldn’t think of a compliment.  
“You aren’t a murderer,” Remus started, “Yet!”  
“Excellent compliments, guys,” Janus remarked as he rolled his eyes, “You try your best to get your work done and it shows. There, not that hard.”  
“Well, thanks I guess, guys,” Thomas responded.  
“It’s hard to think of stuff on the spot, okay?” Virgil attempted to reassure him as he messed with the strings of his hoodie.  
“Okay then, what else do I need to figure out?”  
“Biggest fear?” Virgil quickly replied without thinking.  
“Being boring!” Remus quickly answered.  
“What happens after death,” Janus followed.  
“What if you were stuck in a state of limbo for the rest of your life-,” Virgil began to reply to his own question as his eyeshadow slightly darkened.  
“No, no, we are not talking about fears! I am well aware of those! I am talking about what I need to figure out about myself,” Thomas anxiously interjected.  
“Would you eat a clone of yourself if you had no other source of food?” Remus spontaneously questioned.  
“Not...not those kinds of questions, Remus,” Thomas replied with a sigh.  
“What kind of an impact do you wish to leave on the world?” Janus added, replacing Remus’ question with his own.  
With that began the end of the video and Thomas’ speech to the viewer. Virgil felt less anxious than he thought he’d be, Remus felt, well, like Remus, and Janus felt a bit drained but other than that quite good. One by one, they sank out. Virgil, however, couldn’t stop a thought from rattling around the back of his head. What if this series provoked the dark sides?

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted before so formatting and tagging advice is appreciated  
> Link to the fic on tumblr: https://youmatterbitchloveyourself.tumblr.com/post/639432741596921856/sanders-sides-fan-fic-switched


End file.
